


Untitled gift

by carleton97



Series: Yudonia [2]
Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years after "A Goat and Carriage" nature takes its course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled gift

"Josh? Are you home?" Drake set his guitar case against the wall and stretched towards the ceiling, trying to get the blood flowing after what seemed like one hundred years of traveling.

Strong arms wrapped around his chest and he let himself relax back into Josh, bringing his arms down to mesh their fingers together. Josh peppered kisses over his shoulder and over the side of his neck, not bothering to lift his lips when he spoke. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Drake turned in Josh's arms until he could slide a kiss over his mouth. "Did I miss something important? A birthday or something?"

Josh linked his hands in the small of Drake's back and leaned against the wall, obviously thinking. "I don't think so. My birthday is in November, Yooka's is in April and so is our anniversary. Why?"

"Yooka's acting all crazy again." Exhaustion plowed through Drake, reminding him he'd crossed ten time zones since yesterday, and he slumped against Josh, letting him carry his weight.

"What do you mean she's acting all crazy?" Josh pushed Drake away from him and shook him a bit. It was never a good sign when their wife acted crazy enough for Drake to notice.

"Knock it off!" Drake shrugged off his hold and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's downstairs and after she said hello, she holds up this ... craft project and I said it was very nice, but apparently that wasn't the right answer because she spit at my feet and started swearing at me in Yudonian."

Josh sometimes had a hard time believing that Drake could have lived in Yudonia for so many years and not realized the significance of *every* act of craftsmanship. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to notice how cute Drake *still* was when he blinked all tired like that. "What sort of craft project was it?"

"I don't know! She was knitting something, I think." He yawned, not really paying attention to Josh's latest freakout until his silence began to drag. "What?"

Josh opened and closed his mouth several times, obviously trying to talk, but couldn't seem to manage to say anything. Drake was pretty sure he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Josh? What's wrong?" Drake tried to pound him on the back, but fell back against the wall when Josh collapsed against him, mumbling something. "What? Are you calling me 'baby'? You know I hate that."

"No, you idiot." Finally, Josh seemed to pull himself together enough to support some of his own weight. "What is one thing our wife is not?"

"Sane?"

"No! Crafty! She is not crafty!" He lowered his voice with a visible effort. "What is the one craft all Yudonian women insist on doing themselves?"

"Uh..."

"God! How long have we lived here?" Josh resisted the urge to shake him again. "Their maternity shawl. Yooka is pregnant, Drake."

There was a long moment of silence as Drake very obviously processed that. "Holy crap."

"I know. We're going to have a baby." Josh could feel the first, faint bubbles of joy stirring his blood.

"No." A wide smile formed suddenly, "Well, yes. God. But no. Yooka. Pregnant."

"Oh." Josh thought for a moment. "If you go back out on tour and leave me alone with her, there is no place in the world you'll be able to hide."

"Crap."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Jane


End file.
